The Blue angel and the dark prince
by kedeta6890
Summary: Bulma is an angel that had been recarinated too many times. Her memory gone and so she she grew used to the human life. Then one era; the era of vampire and werewolf triggers something within her. What happens when Vegeta sent to Earth by Frieza?
1. stopping the rain

**I feel so horrible! This is like my third profile on here. I keep forgetting my password so I end up never finishing a story. So sorry readers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/ DBGT**

Bulma sat on top of the half empty bleachers with her back to the field. She was staring off into the distance at the main building of the highschool. She was in almost in a trance of some sort. It was hard for her to believe she would be graduating in a week and even harder for her to believe she couldn't find one reason to miss this place. The main reason had to do with the government taking people away that show signs of unnatural abilities that placed them in the categories ' vampire,' or 'werewolf.' Bulma had seen many of her friends get taken away. She wasn't surprise since they were considered the outcasts. The second reason was Rosanne Kenny. Her senior year had been hell courtesy of Rosanne Kenny. That stuck up cheerleader bimbo had really kicked her ' I'm going to steal your boyfriend,' campaign to full gear this year. Her relationship with Andrew manage to survive the harsh trails until now.

Here she was trying with great effort to fight the tears from spilling. Rosanne had came up to her last night during a party and practically bragged how she and Yamacha had been sleeping together for months behind her back. With a confident stride she walked away from Bulma along with her form group of friends giggling beside Rosanne.

"Hey! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" Andrew cried out from behind her.

He was wearing his brown stripped jacket zipped up to protect him from the cold breeze and cut up jeans with floppy thought he looked adorable in his layed back style. She couldn't help smirk as he approached her holding to hotdogs.

" I thought you were in line for the cotton candy." He said handing her the hotdog.

Bulma shook her head. " No the line was too long."

Bulma grabbed the hotdog from Yamacha and dejectly stared back at the school ignoring the game that went on below.

" How could you do it?"

Yamacha had no idea what she was talking about. He set their sodas down on the bleacher and walked around her so they could be face to face. Bulma eyes were shimmering. If she so much as took a blink tears were to surely spill and he knew Bulma was fighting for it not to happen. She was to prideful.

What are you talking about babe?" He looked honestly concern.

" Rosanne."

He dropped his arms and walked back to his place on the bleachers shooting Bulma a tired look.

" What about her?"

BulmaThis was beginning to grow old. Fighting about a girl he had no interest in.

sat down beside Yamacha hugging her knees close to her chest. " She said you to have been sleeping together for months. Is this true?"

Yamacha looked up at the grey sky and then down at his feet.

" No."

Bulma looked at his face. She was trying to find any signs that may say he was lying to her. It was so hard to tell seeing as he barely expresses himself.

" Okay I'll take your word for it."

However, in the pit of Bulma stomache she knew he was indeed lying to her. You see, Yamacha was one of the special people. The 'vampire', and 'werewolves. In Yamacha case he is a were wolf. Warm to the touch and cozy to snuggle with. About two years ago when the purge was beginning to capture all the vampires and werewolves. Bulma had been going on one of her daydream strolls. Her body was going and she was somewhat conscious of where she was going but at the same time she wasn't. Bulma had left home to avoid the confrontation with her stepfather for eating a piece of his apple pie that was setting on the kitchen counter fresh out of the oven.

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

The loud siren snapped her out of the daydream trans she was in. Looking around Bulma was standing in a dark alley way near the corn tortilla factory. Wow I walked a long way. Bulma didn't seem to concern what was going on in the city. The soilders streaming in with their snipers ready to kill. They didn't care how young or human to creatures may be. They were already labeled deadly and dangerous.

" Pss."

Bulma ears perked up like a small alert cat.

" Is someone there?" Bulma called out in the alley way.

" Yeah! Can you please keep your voice down." The stranger whispered harshly.

Coming from behind a dumpster was a very naked teenage boy. He was tall and sleep. Scratch marks covered his arms and legs. Bulma gasped when she saw the radiant glow of his golden wolf eyes. Whenever a human who is secretly a werewolf had a hard time seeing at night their human eye color changes to that of a wolfs eyes so they are able to hunt their prey successfully during the night.

" You a wolf!" She stammered.

Yamacha rolled his eyes," Yeah I kind of notice that when I change during a full moon." he said with sarcasm.

Bulma had forgotten her shock and it was soon replaced with anger.

" Geez, sorry! I picture someone who's a werewolf to look more like brad pit or george clooney not like you."

He stood tall over Bulma proud and confident. He may not be Brad pit, but he did possess that aura that made a lady swoon.

" You go to my school?" He questioned seeing the high school sweater Bulma was wearing.

Bulma nodded gulping down the gathering siliva in her mother. She felt both never and frightened. He had the wolf eyes.

" May I barrow your sweater please." He asked kindly.

" If I do can you promise not to eat me." Bulma asked as she pulled her sweater over her head.

The sounds of dogs barking from the distance caught their attention. Yamacha grabbed Bulma wrist and made her run with him through the alley ways. Bulma tried her best not to trip over her own feet as they moved in an almost unnatural speed.

" I need you to promise not to tell anyone i'm a werewolf."

Bulma looked at Andrew eyes. One of them trying to stay human as he asked her this. His human eyes were an Earthy green.

" I promise." She vowed.

Thats was how Bulma and Yamacha met. The very next day in school after they had met a solider went in and explained the purge. The entire student body was sitting inside a gymnasium listening. Some couldn't believe what they were hearing and others were fearing for their lives. Andrew had sat beside Ria during the annoucement. Bulma could feel his hand move on top of hers. He squeezed her small hands. She could see the deep fear he had of becoming one of the captured.

" Don't worry. Your secret safe with me Yamacha."

Yamacha asked Bulma to be his girlfriend after the announcement, but Bulma knew it was because he didn't trust her.

They had been together since then. Bulma knew as she settled her chin on the top of her knee that Andrew develop no feelings for her whats so ever. He was merely with her to make sure she never told anyone his secret.

" Yamacha I don't think I can stay for the rest of the game." She murmured.

Andrew looked at Bulma sencerially concern.

" Why babe?"

Bulma felt the knot in her stop grow. Her eyes cast down at her feet. She dare not to look at Andrew, but that didn't stop him from putting his arms around her. She could feel his body heat begin to invoke her. It was a nice warm feel. It made her not need a coat. The clouds above Them grew dark and thick.

" I don't feel well."

" Babe there only five minutes left in the game." Yamacha whined

Bulma turned to Yamacha. Yamacha looked in shocked as he watches the brown of her iris begin to shimmer like the ocean. Her tears begin to fall and so does the rain. It was a beautiful blue not an icy blue shade like the vampires.

" Yamacha, I said I don't feel well! I want to go home!" Bulma cried.

Her cry was a little to loud for comfort. Those that sat around them turn to look at the couple. Yamacha touch Bulma arm only to have it burn. Smoke simmer on the palm of his hand. Just from the touch alone his wolf eyes appeared unwillingly. It wasn't just Andrew. It was many other wolves and vampires thats sat there in the bleacher.

" Yamcha I want to go home." Bulma continoue to cry.

Bulma black root began to grown aqua blue moving down like a flowing river. Then the rain stopped. The droplets floated around them like tiny pebbles.

Andrew tried to grab at her again. It burned his hand like a silver fork would.

" What the hell is going on?"

Yamcha backed away from his girlfriend horrified.

" Bulma! What are you doing? Whats happening?"

Yamacha looked behind him at the others that were frightened to have their identity revealed unwillingly. He watched as a few other normal idividuals reached into their pockets and called SOS.

" Bulma please whatever you are doing make it stop! Your going to get us all killed!" Yamacha plead.

Ria took off running down the bleachers. The whines of wolves and the hissing of vampires loud and clear.

That was it. That was the sound they were all dreading. Those that were werewolves and vampires stood up followed Ria down the bleachers. If they stayed a few minutes longer. They would become one of the capture the government could experiment on and if they would be killed on spot.

Bulma didn't pay now mind to where she was running. She did not pay attention to the droplets of rain that stood unmoving midair. She did not pay any mind to the fact that she had a large group of vampires and were wolves behind her. The only thing she was thinking about was that Yamacha might have cheated on her and lied about it.

"Bulma!" Yamacha cried out

He was trying to catch up to her fleeing form. Her speed was at an unnatural rate. It shouldn't be this hard for him to keep up with her like this.

" Bulma!" He cried out a second time.

Bulma turned around her hair whipping around. Bulma eyes glowed in her bubbling rage.

" What do you want? Why can't you leave me alone you freak?" She shouted out at me.

Bulma words stung Yamacha, but he try not to let her words get the best of him.

" Bulma look at yourself! Stop being a selfish brat for once and think about the matter in hand."

Bulma stared past Yamacha and into the eyes of ever vampire and werewolf that went to school with her. They looked frightened and scared while she was in a daze state of mixed emotions from getting cheated on and her love not being returned. Before Bulma could say anything to Yamacha she felt a painful blow at the back of her head. As Ria body hit the ground falling unconscious the rain began to fall again. The teen in front of her began to look like regular teens, but that wasn't going to stop the surrounding soldiers from capture each and every one of them.

**Bulma has becomed a little blue. She could so through his lies lol. Will wonder whats going to happen next? I will try to post on a daily basis**


	2. patient 00

**My next chapter. Sorry about the first. I hope you enjoy this one readers.**

**I do not own: DB/ DBZ/ DBGT**

Bulma awoke inside a small white room wearing a black wet suit. The room looked as if it wasn't closed off so the first thought that came to mind is running out of there. However she was met with and electric wall. She was pushed back with a shocking force that made her hit the back of the white tile wall. The suit she wore protected her from the electric shock, but that did not stop the pounding headache she receive from the force.

" That explains why your wearing that suit. Your still human. I never seen them put a human in a cell."

Bulma looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman with ice blue eyes looking down at her with a devious smile.

" What are you talking about?"

The blonde woman looked down at Bulma with her hands on her hips. She found it humourous.

" Why don't you know little girl. You are in the government testing facilities. This is where all the vampires and were wolves go." She said raising her arms in the air.

" But I not one of you. I'm a human." Bulma plead.

" The government doesn't seem to care." Said a guy in the next cell.

He look exactly like the blonde woman that stood across from Bulma cell.

" Hello there I'm 17 and this exotic beauty beside me is my twin sister 18. We are vampires that were captured a few days ago. Tell me how did you get your hair to be that color?"

" My hair color?"

Bulma grabbed a strand of her long aqua blue hair and screamed in sheer horror. Her beautiful brown locks of hair was blue. The odd part wasit look natural.

" My hair Blue!" Bulma screamed.

The twin were taken a back by Bulma reaction to her hair.

" What is happening?"

18 rolled her eyes at Bulma panic attack, but she guess that it would be normal if she was a normal human being. All the vampires that are usually taken in just except what is happening and wait. This is what living so long had caused them to do. The werewolves however reveal their true eyes and nature and begin growling at the soilders that pull them into their cells.

Bulma gave the twins her back and to their surprise a long monkey like aqua blue tail swished behind her in a frenzy revealing the panick and fear Bulma was feeling.

" What are you?" 18 asked.

Bulma glanced at 18 her eyes glowing blue again.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

'_Patient 00 is activated. All soilders stand by for a sweep in area 87.'_

18 and 17 watched as sleeping gas felled up Bulma cell. Bulma charged at the eletric wall this time she wasn't pushed back. Instead with her new found power she was able to force one hand to begin pass through it. The smell of burnt flesh hit the twins nose. All washed Bulma with sheer awe and horror. She they watched the suit she wore fuse with her skin.

" Gaaaaah!" The pain invoked the power within Bulma further.

The gas however, was too strong for Bulma to fight. Her vision of the twins began to blur, but before everything went black she saw two soilders approuched her and the twins hissing at them like feline cats.

* * *

><p>From where Yamacha stood; pacing back and forth, he had soon stop when he and everyone else saw the soilders running down the hall. He try to glance at the other end and from his view he was able to see a pinkish arm with black nails pulling through the eletric wall. Yamacha nose scrunged up in disgust as the smell of human flesh filled the air. The familair scream of Bulma made his ears perk up with fear.<p>

" BULMA!"

Yamcha moved away from the wall and looked around the white cell he was in. He looked around with his wolf eyes trying to find some sort of fualt in the tile walls. There was nothing.

He heard the heavy footsteps begin to walk by. His eyes turning back to human. A tall soilder with many scars on his face walked passed him carrying Bulma in his arms. The skin on her arm was burned completely off.

" GIVE HER BACK YOU MONSTERS! SHE DID NOTHING!

The soilder stop in his track being not so gentle with Bulma. This man look aged. About 48 maybe older. He looks as if he seen many wars and seen many people die. Yamacha took a step back. He looked down at Bulma. She looked different. A stranger to him. Even her scent was different. It was more alluring.

" Your calling me a monster? You shouldn't be talking to me that way vermin. Your the monster we must wipe out from society. Creatures like you are a danger to us humans. If we don't kill you first than you would kill us first. We humans must remain in the top of the food chain. Besides the point, this here female is the one who led us to you creatures. She has the abilities to track you dogs and blood suckers down."

Yamacha fist hit the wall. Teeth grinded together. " Your lieing! She's a normal human!"

The older soilder bursted out laughing so hard yamacha had said the most funniest joke he had ever heard.

" She is far from being human."

* * *

><p>Vegeta slept soundly in his space pod. Three other space pods flown beside him head to Earth. They were ordered by frieza to head to Earth to see if the planet contain any resoures that made it vaulable to sell to richer spieces that were over populating. If it did not they were order to destroy it. Unbeknowest to them they were about to get the surpise of their life when they land on the blue planet.<p>

Bulma awoke in the middle of west city. She wince in pain. Her arm felt like it was on fire.

" Where am I?"

She tried to stand up but she was force back down on her knees. Looking up she saw soldiers surrounding her holding a pole that was link to the collar around her neck. With her good hand she tried to tug at the collar.

" Struggling is futile. If you comply with us we will allow you to live creature."

Bulma looked up at the older man with a new found hatred. What had happen to her normal life? She was suppose to be a normal teenage girl graduating from high school and going to college and take over her family company when she was ready to. Instead she was being treated like an animal by the government dogs. The older man saw bulma ocean blue eyes flash into a glowing blue. It looks as if he was staring into to the deep bay of the Atlantic sea watching the water flow swiftly. As her eyes glow the howls of wolfs could be hear in the night air. Then everything changed around them. The older soilder was being dragged into one of Bulma hidden memories. Both Bulma and the older soilder looked in front of them to see a beautiful white surrounding. A woman wearing a pearl white dress and large angelic wings. stood in the middle of the arena.

"Why must I watch over their war?"

A bright light from above flickered like a solar flare.

" You are the next strongest one Beside micheal. You must make sure no harm come to the humans unless they are a willing participant. If any harm comes to unwilling human kill them."

The woman looked down at her feet. The two try to make out the woman face but they were snapped out of the vision when Bulma received a painful blow to the head by one of the soilder. The two looked at each other in confusion until the soilder twisted the pole pushing Bulma further into the ground.

" Luetinant, this she devil had you in some kind of trance."

" What did you do?" The older soilder asked Bulma.

" I don't know." Bulma murmur.

The howls of were wolfs began sounding closer and the closer the got the stranger Bulma began to feel. Bulma looked up at the older soilder.

" I think you guys just got in something your precious government won't be able to handle."

" Doesn't mean we won't go down without a good fight." He answered back

* * *

><p>Vegeta pod turned on. A small gas filled his pod.<p>

_We are now near our destinantion prince vegeta._

Vegeta awoke with a smirk. He loved to invade the planets. It helped him release his fustrations.

" Here I come."

**uh oh! sound like a heard of wolves are headed towards them and not only that but Vegeta head to Earth too. Sounds like Bulma is right. They are in over their heads.**


End file.
